


Ode aux Enfants Brisés

by Kill_titi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_titi/pseuds/Kill_titi
Summary: Un petit poème où Ciel et Alois parlent de leurs démons.





	Ode aux Enfants Brisés

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'ennuyais comme j'avais les derniers épisodes de Kuro en tête, j'ai écrit un petit poème sur Ciel/Alois et leurs démons. Rien d'incroyable mais je me suis bien amusée et même émue en l'écrivant.  
> C'est d'avantage une Ode qu'un poème, et pour l'apprécier il faut mieux connaître la chanson « Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux » chanté par Françoise Hardy et Georges Brassens (d'après un poème de Louis d'Aragon), car j'ai composé le vers sur cette musique.  
> A vous de savoir quand il s'agit des paroles sortent des lèvres d'Alois ou de Ciel, ou quand il s'agit des deux.

Ode aux enfants brisés, qui des profondeurs appellent,  
Et reçoivent pour alliés, les ombres immortelles.  
Qui par des serments cruels, achètent leur jeunesse,  
Quand de leur bouche parfaite, jaillissent si belles promesses.  
Et l'enfant sans espoir, saisit une plume noir.

_J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable._

Au désir de vengeance, je sacrifie ma vie.  
Dans mes yeux assombris, les larmes se sont taries.  
J'ai le cœur écrasé, par un destin scellé.  
Et je marche aux côtés, d'un bourreau espéré.  
Pour qui je ne suis rien, qu'un fabuleux festin.

_J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable._

Je vois dans ses yeux cuivres, qu'il espère me goûter.  
La saveur de ma vie, le fait presque trembler.  
Il désire m'épicer, à la sauce du malheur.  
Assaisonner mon cœur, au poivre de la douleur.  
Et je sens couler en moi, le désir d'être appoint.

_J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable._

De ma plaie s'écoule, le breuvage divin.  
Essaie mon sang et crois, qu'il est mieux que le sien !  
Et sur moi se pose enfin, ton regard inhumain.  
A genoux je supplie, que tu tendes ta main.  
Et essuyant mes larmes, tu brises mon destin…

_J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable._

Tu as menti, tu m'as menti ! Cruel démon.  
Sur ma langue est gravé, ton sceau de trahison.  
Ai-je espéré de toi, bien trop d'humanité ?  
Ai-je pensé en vain, que tu puisses m'aimer ?  
Et que contrat passé, tu ne puisses me quitter…

_J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable._

Le sang sur mes paupières, a aveuglé ma vie.  
Je gis mort et glacé, sur une rose cramoisie.  
A quoi a pu servir, ce serment si cruel ?  
Ai-je pensé naïf, que la mort serait plus belle ?  
Si elle était donnée, dans des bras immortels…

_J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable._

Ma grande partie d'échec, va toucher à sa fin.  
Le roi blanc a perdu, je suis le souverain !  
Et devant moi se dresse, le sombre cavalier,  
Qui à mon trône demande, sa gloire méritée.  
Et l'ombre d'une tombe, s'étend de mains gantées…

_J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable._

Ode aux enfants brisés, qui des profondeurs appellent,  
Gardez-vous d'invoquer, les ombres immortelles !  
La vie est ainsi faite, de flots de désespoir.  
Pourquoi donc y mêler, les monstres aux ailes noires ?  
Qui dévorent les âmes, des enfants sans espoir…

_J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'écris pas de poème, alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> (instagram : kill0blake)


End file.
